


Problem Child

by Daecus



Category: Medabots
Genre: Angst, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was heavily influenced by a song from Adventure Time, and I wondered, "What if Dr. Hushi came back to Rokusho and kept avoiding his questions regarding why he hadn't contacted him for so long?" I apologize if this is ooc, but I just chose to write out a rip off of Marceline's song because I loved it. :P</p><p>[Sorry, just me being nerdy </p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Just Your Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142982) by Adventure Time. 



Hmhmhmhmhm, I was so glad to see you when you'd returned.

Hmhmhmhmhm, I was so glad so I could tell you all I'd learned.

But just like that, you left me all alone again.

But just like that, you...

Dr. Hushi, warning: "Rokusho-"  
Rokusho: "Oh, _I'm_ sorry. You don't like that? Apparently you keep avoiding me when I bring up the topic, so I have to use other means to talk to you!"

Sorry I'm not as I was before.  
Is that what you so wanted?  
Sorry I'm no longer obedient to the core.  
When you died, I was so haunted.  
Sorry I'm not worth your time, anymore.  
And time has changed me for good.  
Is that why you left again, because I've changed?  
Well, I've become more than what you likely thought I would.  
I'm just your problem child.  
I'm just your problem child.  
I shouldn't be your responsibility anymore, should I?  
I'm just your problem child.

Well, you created me, so why should you take responsibility?  
Do you regret bringing my life to reality?  
I'm sorry that I exist.  
I forget that I was never missed.  
You never sent a single word, no. You just left me to rust.  
(Yet... something tells me that just isn't you,) So how could you?  
So how could you?

Oh, is it because you don't need me, anymore?  
Is it because you just don't care, anymore?


End file.
